


Task Force Meeting

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Kurt Evans and his partner get invited to a new Task Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task Force Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake of my [](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_bigbang**](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/) [Underneath It All](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/39605.html) that never really fit into the main story. It’s really just some background stuff. Takes place approximately six months before the start of the story.
> 
> ETA: Edited as of 12/17/2017. A thousand thanks for ilikaicalie for her beta work!

  
  
  


Special Agent Kurt Evans was nervously sitting in a room with eight other people, including his partner Special Agent Charles Whitfield.

 

He recognized a couple of the people, Linda Blair and Kim Rhodes from Homicide, and two agents he was pretty sure worked in Vice. The two other men sitting a little bit off to the side were carrying Chicago PD badges. They hadn’t been told what they were doing in this tiny conference room in the old part of the building, but next to him Charles was almost vibrating with excitement.

 

“I bet this is it, Kurt. They finally put it together.”

 

Kurt knew what Charles was referring to; for the last two weeks his partner hadn’t talked about anything other than their applications to the newly formed Special Task Force that would go after Jared Padalecki. Kurt still wasn’t sure if that had been such a good idea. He had never really gotten used to working with ruthless criminals in his years in the Organized Crime Division, and Padalecki seemed to be a whole new number. Kurt knew that someone needed to do it but Kurt preferred cases with high chances of solving them. Unfortunately, his partner loved the high profile, difficult chases. Charles was like Ahab, Kurt was more of a pheasant hunter.

 

Assistant Director Morgan entered the room with a young blond woman at his side. He nodded at everybody and then sat down at the head of the table.

 

“Everyone, this is Special Agent Alona Tal. She’s going to be your go-to computer whiz.”

 

The blonde woman, Agent Tal, gave a small wave and sat down next to Morgan. She booted up her laptop and turned on the beamer while Morgan started talking.

 

“I hope you all know why you’re here; after all, I did pick only the best from every department. So if you want coffee for this meeting I assume you know what to do.”

 

Everybody in the room laughed politely and the atmosphere relaxed a little bit. Agent Tal pulled up several surveillance pictures of Padalecki. He was young and good looking. Kurt thought his hair way too long for a mobster, he was used to serious haircuts from people who commanded an army of criminals

 

“Now, we are here because the Chicago underworld has a new boss,” Morgan said and pointed at the screen. “You’ve all heard of him. Jared Padalecki, the boy king of the windy city.”

 

Kurt grimaced at that. Bad enough that Padalecki had brought the whole city under his control, he was only twenty-five.

 

Morgan continued his introduction. “He’s as ruthless as any other criminal, and he’s smart. He’s college educated with a B.A. from Stanford but he’s got the instincts of a street rat. He’s got charisma and charm. The people who work for him don’t talk. Either they’re too scared to snitch on him, or they’re just that loyal. He’s got a reputation for taking care of his own for being fair. One of my CIs told me that he’s been known to be lenient towards the people who are loyal to him, that he rewards those who go to jail for him. Just half a year ago, we managed to bust one of the big meths lab and we  _ know _ that Padalecki’s protecting the guy,  but he wouldn’t give him up for nothing.” Morgan crossed his arms across his chest. “A month later the mother of the guy gets a place in one of the really nice nursing home and his little sister got a scholarship for the local community college.”

 

They all eyed the report on the screen. 

 

“He’s certainly well connected, isn’t he?” Rhodes asked.

 

“He’s made a lot of contacts through his legitimate business,” one of the Chicago PD detectives threw in. He was a little older, with a no-nonsense attitude and a very prominent chin.

 

“Detective Sanford, has the Chicago PD a file on that?” Morgan asked.

 

Sanford nodded. “We have some information and it won’t be hard to put the rest together. We didn’t pay attention to it at first, focused on the politicians and the lobbyist but he made contacts all over town in the charity scene. We thought it was for public image, which might still be true but he’s also using these people for favors.”

 

“It’s smart, really,” Sanford's younger partner added. “The favors he gets from these people are not connected to him but to some kind of charity and we can never prove it’s a payoff for someone else.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, he’s good at covering his traces, even when he takes care of his people. Which, as far as we can tell, he does well. But if you get on his bad side, there’s no place to hide. Last guy who tried to screw him over fled into Canada but he still ended up dead in a motel bathtub.”

 

The pictures of that filled the screen. It was such a cliched picture, it would be fitting for we procedural cop show.

 

“Rosenbaum’s handiwork, we assume,” Morgan said grimly. “He’s got a flair for the old school stuff. But unfortunately, nothing we can prove.

 

Now, on top of his family’s weapons trade, Padalecki started a legitimate business with a college buddy back in Stanford. They do IT security. It’s currently worth over 50 million dollars and squeaky clean. As are all of his finances, by the way. We still have no idea where he’s hiding his dirty money or how he’s getting it clean, and that’s going to be one of our top priorities.”

 

Morgan looked around the agents, fixing them with his dark eyes one after another.

 

“Now, we might not know how he cleans his money, but we have a strong suspicion who does it for him. Genevieve Cortese graduated Stanford with a double masters in finance and economics a year before Padalecki and then hung around to manage the finances of his budding company. She came with him to Chicago and is, like all the other people in his inner circle, officially employed at PadaSystems.”

 

Morgan motioned to Tal and she brought the pictures of several people in their late twenties up on the screen. A beautiful dark haired woman, a blond guy with a surfer smile, another guy with his hair completely shaved off.

 

“Padalecki surrounds himself with a new generation of criminals. They’re young, have been working together for years, grew up together, if you will, and are well educated. They move in the criminal world but they all have legal lives too. If they wanted to quit crime, they could still live comfortably with what they do in their day jobs. They have zero respect for the system though, and the only one they listen to is Padalecki. He took in the outcasts and the crazies and somehow managed to give them purpose and a direction.” Director Morgan took a break and looked at every person in the room before he continued.

 

“You will study each and every one of them. You will learn where they live, where they sleep, who they fuck, and how they take their goddamn coffee. The key to taking Padalecki down is taking his entourage with him.”

 

Morgan stood up and started throwing files on the table. “Genevieve Cortese, Misha Collins, Michael Rosenbaum, Aldis Hodge, Milo Ventimiglia, Jake Abel, Danneel Harris, and a guy called Chad who we haven’t even managed to ID properly. Study them like your life depends on it. We’ll meet again after the weekend and talk strategy. I want at least one idea from each of you for an in. Everybody is going to pull his weight around here or you’re out. Our liaison from the Chicago PD are Detectives Sanford and Buckley.” Morgan nodded to the detectives and there were polite mumblings all around the table.

 

“I cannot stress the urgency of this operation enough,” Morgan said, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward. “We need to get Padalecki out of our city and we need to get him out right the fuck now. Have a good day, Agents.”

 

While Charles reached for the files with his eyes shining in excitement, Kurt was wary. He opened the first file; Misha Collins.

 

Suspect in three bombings, eleven explosions, five fires, two murders. Several counts of violence, breaking and entering, theft and of course tax evasion. Arrested four times. Convictions: zero.

 

The next was Genevieve Cortese, daughter of New York millionaire Donald Cortese. She went to college in Stanford where she met Padalecki. She was suspected of tax fraud, money laundering, and embezzlement. They had arrested her once, but were forced to let her go an hour later. Nothing was ever proven.

 

Interesting thing about her file was that her parents died in a car crash six months after she met Padalecki. It could be nothing. Or…

 

Kurt pushed the file over to Charles, pointing on the date of her parents’ accident. Charles looked up from Harris’ file and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You think Padalecki had something to do with that?”

 

Kurt shrugged. “Could be nothing. But, break failure in a new Audi? Not likely.”

 

Charles nodded. “I have a few contacts in the DC office, I’m going to have those files faxed over.”

 

“Charles,” Kurt asked hesitantly, “do you think we might be in over our head with this one, going directly after Padalecki? We’d be much more successful working the lower levels.” There was a reason no one had gone after Padalecki so far and why Morgan had pulled senior agents from every division.

 

Charles snorted. “Padalecki is human. We’ll get him for something. Now of course I’d love to fry his ass on a murder charge, but if we can lock him up on RICO charges or for tax evasion, I’m not gonna say no. C’mon, let’s get some coffee. I wanna work through the files tonight and make a plan.”

 

With a sigh, Kurt nodded and stood up. On the way out, he shook Blair’s and Rhodes’ hand, then he followed Charles down the hall. He had a feeling this would be a long case.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
